


Before Midnights

by mingyunwoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Holidays, Light Angst, M/M, New Year's Kiss, One Shot, Party, Slow Burn, Smut, Song: New Year's Day (Taylor Swift)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingyunwoo/pseuds/mingyunwoo
Summary: Minghao met Vernon at a New Year's Eve house party. Every New Year since then, they have found ways to spend it differently each night.
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	Before Midnights

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by Rainbow Rowell's short story Midnight and Taylor Swift's song New Year's Day. I had an idea of mixing the two to create this short story to commemorate the upcoming cold holidays featuring Verhao. Enjoy! (Also be warned, this fic contains heavy smut that I wrote for the first time ever. It might come across but I hope you don't notice it. I'm sorry if you did.)

**December 31, 2016**

The cold breeze envelops Minghao as he stands on the porch. Meanwhile, thunderous music continues to play from inside the house. A boy stumbles from the front door of the crowded house holding a red cup on one hand and his phone on the other. He doesn’t seem to be enjoying the party like Minghao. But it’s because someone has been calling and texting him all night. His phone rings again and this time he answers.

“Hello?” He says. He holds his phone over his right ear and tries to cover his left ear with a finger while holding the red cup. “Hold on, I can’t hear you. Wait.”

He looks for a table or something with a flat surface to place his cup, but to no avail. He spots Minghao and approaches him.

“Hey,” He catches Minghao’s attention. “Can you hold this for me?”

Without waiting for a yes, the boy hands the red cup to Minghao and he holds it for him. The boy now has his whole palm pressed to his ear, and it looks like he finally has a clear reception of the person he is trying to speak with over the phone.

“Okay, what’s up?” The boy says into the phone. “No. I am not coming home yet… Why is it a problem? Then let them find out… I didn’t ask for you to cover for me…”

The boy looks over to Minghao seeing if he’s overhearing the conversation.

“Then, I’m sorry, but I’m staying here. They can come and pick me up, but they won’t have any assurance I’ll go with them... That’s not my problem anymore... Bye.”

The boy hangs up the phone before the person on the other end gets even gets to respond. He releases a heavy sigh before facing Minghao again. 

“I’m sorry about that.” He points at his phone. “It’s my little sister and he’s worried because our parents might find out I left home on New Year’s Eve… and I don’t know why I’m explaining myself, you’re clearly not interested.”

“No,” Minghao says. He’d much rather be in a conversation with this boy than be inside a crowded home in between sweaty people dancing to _Twerk it Like Miley_. “It’s fine. I don’t mind, really.”

“Okay,” The boy extends his hand to get the cup from Minghao. Minghao hands it back to him. “What’s your poison? Let me get you a drink if you’re going to stand there and listen to my problems all day.”

“Oh,” Minghao says. “I guess beer’s fine.”

“Alright,” The boy walks back into the house. “Stay where you are and I’ll be right back.”

The boy didn’t take longer than five minutes to get back with Minghao’s beer. He has to admit, he got worried for a second that he might not come back. But, whether or not he does, Minghao believes he’ll be alright with it. Nevertheless, Minghao can't deny the relief he felt when he once again saw the boy this time holding two cups and his phone nowhere in sight - probably inside his pocket. 

“So,” The boy says. “Where were we?”

“You were telling me about your parents and how they don’t know you’re here.”

“Oh yeah,” He takes a sip of beer before proceeding. “Don’t get me wrong, I love them to death, but I want a night to myself. We always spend New Years and Christmas at home. But, I’m a teenager with so much hormones. I need to get out. I need to be with my people! You know what I mean?”

“I guess,” Minghao says. To be completely honest, Minghao doesn’t know what he means. Minghao is only at the party because his brother threw it and it’s his house. He was thrown out of his room after a couple mistook it for an empty room when he left to use the bathroom, and now he can’t make the two people making out on his bed get out of his room. He takes a mental note of getting rid of the bed covers after the party. 

“I mean, you are in this party after all.” The boy points out.

“Not exactly,” Minghao says. “I’m outside the party. This is my house. My brother threw this party, and I didn’t have any other choice over the matter.”

“Oh, you’re Jun-hyung's younger brother?”

“Yes.” Minghao lifts his hand to offer a handshake.

“Cool. I’m Vernon.” He takes Minghao’s hand and they shake. 

The music inside dies down, and people began to count down. 

_Ten_

“That’s fast,” Vernon says.

_Nine_

“Wow,” Minghao says. “So, that’s it for 2016, huh?”

_Six_

“It is.”

_Five_

Minghao and Vernon hold each other’s gaze for as long as they can. 

_Four_

They recognize each other and what’s happening. This is the last thing Minghao expected to happen on New Year’s Eve, but here he is - with a boy on the porch of his home where they are about to greet a new year together, even possibly a new life. 

_Three_

“Happy New Year, Vernon.”

_Two_

“Happy New Year, Minghao.”

_One._

**December 31, 2017**

“Okay, but don’t you at least want to observe the people inside going crazy like apes released into the wild?” Vernon asks.

“No, thank you,” Minghao answers. “Feel free to go in if you’re bored with me. I didn’t ask you to stay outside.”

“Well, if you’re not going in then I don’t see the point.”

“You left your family home again this year just so you can spend time on a porch outside a house party?”

“I left home to spend time with you,” Vernon says in a delicate and soft tone unsure how it came across. He certainly didn’t want things to be awkward. “And besides, I’m 18. I’m allowed to go out without my parent’s consent.”

“Go get us some drinks,” Minghao requests.

“Alright,” Vernon gets up from the newly-installed porch swing. “Beer?” He asks Minghao.

“You know it.”

“I’ll be right back. Stay.”

“Still not going anywhere.”

Minghao observes the night and he sees a lot of people he knows, a lot of which is Jun’s friends who always hang out in their house. Minghao doesn’t have a lot of friends, but that was until Vernon came along. Meeting Vernon gave him so much more to be excited about. They hung out almost every day and they share the same interests - books, movies, and music. Vernon has found a confidant and partner in Minghao. And Minghao is not complaining at all.

“Here,” Vernon hands Minghao a red cup. “Beer, but I added a bit of 7Up, tell me what you think.”

“What? Are you a mixologist now?” Minghao takes a sip, and he has to admit it’s tasty. “It’s good.”

“Just good? Damn, can’t ever compete with your high standards.” Vernon meant it as a joke, but it’s slightly true. Minghao is pretty much a living epitome of perfectionism. Vernon takes a seat next to Minghao on the swing again. “Hey. Who’s that?”

Minghao looks at who Vernon is pointing to and sees Mingyu walking out of the front door. “That’s Jun’s friend, Mingyu.”

“Wow,” Vernon smiles at Minghao. “He’s hot. You like him?”

“I barely know him,” Minghao points out.

“But, you do like people like him,” Vernon asks, pressing the topic further into Minghao. “Right?”

“What do you mean?” Minghao asks back.

“Like _him_ ,” Vernon says. “You know… men?”

“How is this relevant?” Minghao has a brow raised over as he looks at Vernon, shocked by his intrusiveness.

“No. I’m sorry. I don’t know why I asked.” Vernon says. “It’s just that. I think like people like him, and for so long I thought you do too, that's why I feel comfortable around you. I feel like we get each other. It’s not my intention to imply something that isn’t there. I should have just got to my point instead of making things more awkward. I’m sorry.”

“Oh,” Minghao is completely shocked over Vernon’s confession and coming out. “Thanks for letting me know… if I’m to be completely honest, I don’t know yet. I’m really not in a rush at all. I haven’t thought of that stuff, but I don’t think I’m completely straight.”

“Alright,” Vernon smiles at him then leans his head back. He puts his hands over his head and stretched his legs forward. “Thanks for letting me know.”

“Cool,” Minghao takes a sip of his beer again. The music stops booming from the inside of the house and people started counting down. 

_Ten._

Vernon puts an arm behind Minghao resting on the back-support of the swing. “This is fun.” 

_Nine_. 

Minghao subtly inches closer to Vernon feeling the warmth he is radiating. They get a full view of the night sky where less than seven seconds later will light up with fireworks and gleam all the good energy. 

_Six_. 

Everything in this moment is right for Minghao and Vernon. The hand previously resting on the swing’s back support has made its way to Minghao’s shoulder. Vernon's thumb brushes Minghao’s shoulder as if to say 'I got your back'. The level of familiarity and comfort they feel at that moment wasn't unknown or strange; it was home. 

_Three._

People start to cheer and howl from inside the house. 

_Two._

Vernon faces Minghao and not soon after Minghao does the same. Vernon smiles at him and stares at his lips.

_One._

The fireworks light up the sky with exciting colors. And without thinking, Minghao surges in to press his lips on to Vernon’s. Vernon didn’t take long to reciprocate the action. He holds Minghao, even more, closer to him, and the hand that was once on Minghao’s shoulder has found its way to his upper waist. Vernon breaks the kiss to smile and stare at Minghao’s eyes.

“Happy New Year, Minghao.”

“Happy New Year, Vernon.”

**December 31, 2018**

Minghao walks around his room feeling anxious. He recently changed the locks of his room to ensure no one gets in without his permission. The party downstairs is still heard within the four-cornered room, but it’s what he expected. It somehow manages to happen every year ever since Jun decided to host an annual new year’s party three years ago. And even now when most of the people who are attending have left town to go to university, Jun still finds a way to gather everyone into their house to have some fun, and that includes Vernon. But, for the past two years, Vernon has only been attending for Minghao. The two have been dating for nearly a year, and this is the first time they’ll be seeing each other in months. 

Someone knocks at the door, and to ensure it’s not a lost drunk or two people looking to find an empty room, Minghao asks who it is, but no one answered. He calls Vernon and a faint ringing sounded through the door. Minghao opens it and sees Vernon holding his phone. “Paranoid much?” He asks. 

“I’m sorry if I wanted to be cautious,” Minghao says. “You’re not the first person to knock on that door tonight.”

“Wow,” Vernon laughs. “Only a few months into college and you already have other boys lining up for you? Should I be threatened? Is it Mingyu?”

Minghao avoids the question by walking back to his bed. Vernon follows him and kicks the door closed. He pulls Minghao’s hand to get his body close to him, making it known that he’s never wanted anything more than to hold his boyfriend this close again. “It’s just random people knocking. No one in particular.” Minghao confesses. 

“I don’t care about that anymore,” Vernon says and leans in to kiss Minghao. “I was only teasing.”

“I missed you,” Minghao says. 

Vernon walks to the bed while holding Minghao’s hand. They sit down, then Vernon holds Minghao’s face in his hands. “I missed you, too. It has been a mess since we left town. I’m glad I get to hold you here now.”

“I love that you’re holding me here… now.” Minghao drops his stare to Vernon’s lips, and as if on cue, Vernon presses them to Minghao’s without wasting another moment. 

“Wait,” Vernon holds Minghao’s shoulder to stop him from kissing him for a moment. “You have lube and condoms, right?”

“Yes,” Vernon gives him a mischievous look.

“You’re a horny boy are you?” Vernon teases and Minghao hits him playfully.

“Shut up, frat boy.” Minghao leans back in to kiss Vernon once again. Their tongue clashes in a fight for dominance to an end where Minghao gives in and lets Vernon lead. Vernon moves on top of Minghao. He guides Minghao's back and rests it on the bed. Minghao explores every skin and surface of Vernon with his hand, starting from the neck, chest, down to the stomach where he finds the hem of his shirt. He tugs on it lifting it over Vernon’s head. Vernon breaks off the kiss to let Minghao pull the shirt off his back. “Off,” Minghao whispers.

“Yes, sir.” Vernon chuckles, recognizing the neediness and longing from Minghao’s voice. Vernon immediately dives back into business while Minghao lets his hands explore more of Vernon’s skin. He grips Vernon’s waist on one hand and his shoulder on the other, consuming as much of Vernon as he can. Minghao feels as if every longingness he had since they both left for university is now being fulfilled. He has anticipated this moment since he and Vernon decided it’s to happen. 

The decision wasn’t abrupt. They were FaceTiming one night, and one of them (Vernon) suddenly felt the urge to rub himself while looking at the other who didn’t take long to follow suit. After they’ve both reached climax, Minghao finally said he’s ready. It was completely his decision to make since Vernon has been ready way before he was. Even if Minghao isn’t Vernon’s first, they both still wanted it to be special. They wanted it to be on the same night when they first met.

“Did you prep already?” Vernon asks him as he trails from Minghao’s lips to his cheeks, jaw, and neck. Vernon pulls Minghao’s shirt all the way to his upper chest. His lips go lower, going from Minghao’s neck down to his nipples. Vernon’s tongue is magical and Minghao felt every bit of work he was putting into satisfying him. Vernon’s hands are also as it continues to thumb Minghao’s left nipple. “I asked you a question,” Vernon says.

Minghao is out of it. He is so lost in Vernon that he couldn’t find the words to answer his question. Every time he opens his mouth the only sound that comes out are moans, grunts, and whimpers. When Vernon realized he wasn’t getting an answer, he lets his hand find out for themselves. He finds the buckle of Minghao’s belt and pulls it out from his pants, and as he continues to unbutton it, Vernon felt the hard pressure prying to escape Minghao’s jeans. Vernon puts his hand inside Minghao’s jeans and cups Minghao’s bulge over his boxers. Minghao, with his eyes closed, bit his lip at the feeling of his younger partner palming the aching feeling he has brought to him. Vernon looks at Minghao with passion and love and with his other hand at the back of his neck, he pulls Minghao for another deep kiss. 

Minghao breaks off the kiss to finally answer Vernon’s question. “I prepped myself earlier while taking a bath.” Minghao is now unbuckling Vernon’s jeans and fiddling with his buttons, eager to let Vernon’s bulge out which has been pressing hard into him in the last few minutes. 

“Hey,” Vernon takes Minghao’s hand and push it up over his head. “Hold on there, eager beaver.” He lets out a playful chuckle. “I don’t want to hurt you, so I’ll have to make sure you did a good job.”

Vernon lets go of Minghao’s hand to pull down his pants along with his boxers. Minghao never felt this exposed to anyone before, and it would have made him worry, but as he looks at how Vernon is just staring at him as he is lying down on the bed - naked and vulnerable - he can’t help but feel more turned on. 

“Where’s the lube?” Vernon finally breaks out of his trance. Minghao points at the drawer by his bedside. Vernon squeezes out a proper amount of lube into his hand and spread it onto his fingers before turning Minghao around gently and propping his ass up towards him. “Okay, babe. This will probably hurt, but this is to prepare you for something harder.”

Minghao gets rid of his shirt then holds himself up with his elbows pressed into the bed and his hands ready to claw onto the sheets. He nods his head as a sign for Vernon to go on. He feels a cool sensation at his entrance before a glaring pain made its way into his walls. Minghao is immediately reminded of how big Vernon’s hands are. 

“Relax, Minghao,” Vernon leans in forward to hold Minghao closer and whispers into his ear. “This is nothing compared to what I’ll have for you later, so just ease into it, baby.”

Minghao breathes and kisses Vernon to distract him from the pain. Vernon continues to work Minghao’s ass, and without Minghao realizing it sooner, Vernon enters his second finger. Minghao grunts in response when he felt Vernon trying to spread his walls with two fingers.

“Would it help if I do this,” Vernon has put his focus back onto Minghao’s ass while his other hand jerks his cock, earning a small whimper from the older boy because of how much it helped. “You’re so tight, Minghao. Fuck.”

“I’m ready, Vernon, please,” Minghao says through moans and grunts. “I need you.”

Vernon continues to stretch Minghao but felt a twitch from his own cock after hearing Minghao’s demand. “Okay, babe. But, I’m going to need your help too.”

Vernon stands on the side of the bed to finally pull off his own pants. Minghao stares at the large bulge which formed on Vernon’s boxers. 

“Go ahead, Minghao,” Vernon grabs a hold of Minghao’s hand to place it on his aching bulge. “It’s ready for you.”

Minghao palms through the rough fabric of Vernon’s boxers before finally reaching in to free his cock. Vernon pulls his boxers down and now they’re both completely naked. Minghao is left completely in shock at the size and girth of Vernon, wondering if it will fit his mouth let alone his ass.

“Suck it, baby, please,” Vernon asks Minghao to which he completely obliged. Minghao is nervous, but he took Vernon’s cock into his mouth anyway, hallowing his cheeks and fisting the rest of it that won’t fit into his mouth. Minghao can taste the pre-cum leaking through Vernon’s tip. “You’re beautiful like this, Minghao. Wow,” In preparation for this moment, Minghao watched a lot of porn to help him learn what to do, considering Vernon was the first cock he ever sucked, he was a bit pleased to hear the younger boy moaning with delight. Vernon runs his hands through Minghao’s hair until it settled on the back of his head. He makes an effort to push his hips forward to feel the back of Minghao’s throat, which didn’t fail. Minghao took it as a sign to take Vernon deeper into his throat and not long after Vernon was face fucking him. “Okay. Stop. I’m gonna cum…”

Minghao didn’t want him to cum yet. He wanted Vernon to fuck him and then cum inside him. He stopped with one last pop of Vernon’s tip from his lips. Vernon grunts at the feeling of a wet and warm mouth leaving his length. 

“Condom?” Vernon asks and without Minghao answering he was already rummaging through the drawer where he previously found the lube. He finds the condom and immediately tears the wrapper. Meanwhile, Minghao was lying down, deciding if he should go back on his hands and knees or let Vernon lift his legs up so he can look at him while fucking. 

“How do you want me?” Minghao asks Vernon, who was putting on the condom looking like he’s having some trouble trying to fit it into his dick. 

“Just like that, baby.” Vernon squeezes out lube onto his hands to coat his condom-wrapped cock and squeezes out another for Minghao’s ass. 

Vernon lifts Minghao’s legs up and presses the tip of his cock into Minghao’s entrance. He gives Minghao a deep and full kiss, his tongue playing with Minghao’s, in a bid to distract him from what’s about to come. Finally, Vernon pushes into Minghao and both couldn’t help but moan into each other’s mouths. “Fuck.” Minghao chants three times into the rhythm of Vernon’s thrusts.

“You’re so tight, Minghao,” Vernon gives Minghao’s penis a hand to help him unclench. “Relax, baby. I got you.”

“Vernon,” Minghao is holding onto Vernon, wrapping his arms around him with his nails digging on Vernon's back. He rests his head on the crook of Vernon’s shoulders as he felt the searing pain from his ass slowly turn into pleasure. Vernon continues a slow to medium pace and jerks Minghao’s dick at the same tempo of his thrusts.

“You feel so good,” Vernon says. “I love you so much. Fuck.”

Minghao is taken aback from what just escaped Vernon’s mouth. He isn’t sure if he’s supposed to respond now, so instead, he kisses him again. He takes charge and even softly bites Vernon’s lower lip. 

Vernon’s thrusts were getting sloppy and out of tune. It seems to be a sign that he’s nearing. Minghao needs to cum with him so he takes Vernon’s hand off from his own cock and begins to stimulate his own sexual pleasure. Not long after, Vernon pulls out of Minghao and takes the condom off. He jerks himself fast and hard. A few seconds later he was releasing ribbons of white cum onto Minghao’s stomach. Vernon is grunting and moaning, hands pressed onto the sheets as he thrusts into his dick into his hand riding off the climax.

The thunderous music from the party downstairs means no one will be able to hear them so they can be as loud as they can. And Vernon wasn’t finished being loud. He notices Minghao still has his hands on his cock and decided to take matters into his own mouth.

Vernon crawls down on the bed to level his head with Minghao’s pulsating member. He takes the hand away which caught the attention of the older boy. He looks down to see Vernon getting ready to take Minghao into his mouth. Vernon pushes his lips past the tip of Minghao’s dick. Minghao involuntarily bucks his hips forward, but Vernon presses his other hand into Minghao’s hips to prevent it from happening again. He continues to bob his head on Minghao’s cock, and it didn’t take long for Minghao to catch on. “I’m coming,” He says. But, Vernon didn’t stop, he proceeds to suck Minghao off, and Minghao couldn’t hold it any longer. He let his mouth release the loudest of moans he can give out to ease the pressure and pleasure he felt as he felt the back of Vernon’s throat take in every ounce of cum he had to give out. 

Vernon sucks off the remainder of what Minghao had to give and then grits his teeth at the sensitive spots of Minghao’s now softening dick. Minghao flinches and feels every part of his body ache after having to take in Vernon’s cock. He focuses on regaining consciousness when he feels as if he’s about to pass out. He sees Vernon enter the bathroom and come out with tissues and towels. He wipes his cum that rests in Minghao’s stomach and chest with tissue and then used a slightly wet towel to clean up the rest of the mess they made.

Minghao continues to lie there looking at his boyfriend while he’s cleaning him up. He sees Vernon and he feels grateful. His first wasn’t just some fling he had in college. It wasn’t at a random party with a random stranger. Instead, it was with the boy he loves. He laughs, and it caught Vernon’s attention.

“What?” Vernon looks at Minghao who appears to be near dozing off. 

“Did I just hear you say _‘I love you’_ to me?”

“Oh,” Vernon feels the blood rushing to color his cheeks with red. “Uhm, I guess, I did.”

“You just wrecked me with your penis,” Minghao says, with a hint of mockery. “I can’t believe you’re getting shy now because you said _‘I love you’_.”

“Shut up,” Vernon throws the towel at him which Minghao throws to the ground right after it landed on his face. Vernon makes Minghao wear his boxers again then he crawls back into bed after putting on his own pair. He snuggles into Minghao and pulls the cover on top of them. Minghao rests his head on Vernon’s chest and places his hand on his stomach while Vernon thumbs Minghao’s shoulder. “But, yes. I did say I love you. And I’m not taking it back. It’s okay if you don’t say it back. But I love you. Now more than ever.”

“I love you, too,” Minghao says. He turns his head to look at Vernon who’s forming a smile on the right side of his lip. “Now more than ever.”

Vernon pulls Minghao for another kiss. But Minghao pushes him back quickly after seeing the clock on his bedside table. 

“I’m not ready for a round two yet,” Minghao says with a laugh. He climbs off the bed quickly and makes his way for the window.

“Where are you going?” Vernon asks.

“I think it’s almost midnight,” Minghao says. He opens the curtains to reveal a night sky filled with stars.

The music from downstairs stops and the people begins their countdown.

_Ten._

“Get back here, then!” Vernon shouts to him. Minghao rushes back to bed where he goes back to where he was before.

 _Nine._

Minghao feels his heartbeat matches Vernon’s as he presses his head closer on to his chest.

 _Eight_. 

The moment couldn’t be more perfect. Minghao closes his eyes and tries to recall every scene that has passed. 

_Seven_. 

The minute Vernon walked into his life and everything that followed after.

 _Six_. 

Down to the beautiful night of their first time. 

_Five._

If he can freeze this moment he would. But, right now he’s just grateful.

 _Four_. 

He looks at Vernon again and whispered, “I love you.”

 _Three_. 

“I love you, too,” Vernon says in reply.

 _Two_. 

“Now more than ever,” they both said at the same time.

 _One_. 

Vernon reaches in to kiss Minghao as the sky was lit up by fireworks and everything beautiful about the New Year. He pulls Minghao in hard to press their bodies against each other. They both feel the warmth they’re giving out, and if it wasn’t for their yearly greetings neither would have pulled away, but someone had to.

“Happy New Year, Vernon,” Minghao says softly pressing his forehead against Vernon’s.

“Happy New Year, Minghao.” He responds and then continues to kiss Minghao.

**December 31, 2019**

“Hey, baby,” Hands drop on Minghao’s shoulders with tenderness, and it wasn’t long before lips were pressed onto his right cheek. “I’m sorry I’m late. Something came up earlier and I had to do some stuff before I get here.”

“It’s fine,” Minghao says. The boy sits on the corner of the living room couch but didn’t stray too far from Minghao who is sitting on the single couch. “You’re here now.” He reaches out to hold the hand of Mingyu, and he’s met with a cold touch and a bright smile.

“So, what did I miss?” Mingyu says. He leans in to pour himself a drink that their friends have gathered for their own corner at the party. 

Mingyu and Minghao go to the same university where they met Seungcheol, Jeonghan, and Seokmin. They found out their hometowns weren’t that far from each other and thought it would be nice to have them around in Jun’s annual new year’s party. 

“We just got here, too,” Jeonghan says. “We met Minghao’s brother earlier.”

“Cool,” Mingyu takes a sip of his drink. “Jun’s nice, right? Very classy. He’s among my best friends in high school. A nice guy, really.”

“Yeah,” Seungcheol agrees all too quickly. “He’s cool. I’m not really at all wondering that Minghao’s his brother”

“Is he by any chance single and gay, Minghao?” Seokmin asks as a joke.

“Shut up, Seokmin,” They all laughed at Seokmin’s insinuation. “He’s bi, but I won’t let you date my brother. 

“Fine,” Seokmin replies with a wry smile. “But that’s not the last time I will ask.”

Minghao gives Mingyu’s hand a squeeze and a quick smile. He adores Mingyu and his charisma. Seeing him here with all their friends at his house made his heart feel warm. 

“Hey! How are you?” Minghao hears a familiar voice immediately followed by laughter. _His laughter_. “I’ve been doing great. Uni’s been busting my ass, but that’s just how it is, ain’t it?” He’s afraid to turn his head which was facing opposite to their front door, but he’d recognize that voice anywhere. 

Minghao looks at Mingyu who was giving him a soft and caring smile seemingly confirming his suspicion as to who just walked into his home. His heartbeat gets louder every minute. “Can you guys give me a few minutes? I have to get something in my room.”

“Want me to join you, babe?” Mingyu asks politely.

“No,” Minghao stands up and gives Mingyu’s shoulder a quick hold. “I’ll be fine, love. I’ll be back soon.”

He walks upstairs to his room which he had locked to avoid people from finding it to be an empty space for them to have sex. He enters the bathroom and turns on the faucet. He washes his face and stares at the mirror intently, trying to get a grip on the situation and how to handle it.

It has been months since he last heard from Vernon. Their break-up was quick, but it wasn’t easy. Because of the distance and university workload, they both found it hard to keep up with each other. And though they love each other very much, it wasn’t enough to keep things at bay. It was a complicated situation to be with someone who’s miles away, and because they were also busy with class and other projects, they couldn’t find time to at least check up on one another.

During summer break, they both went home and finally met again. It felt like everything was going back to normal. They spent almost every day with each other. They watched movies, played games, and go out for walks. On good days, when no one is else at home at Vernon or Minghao’s, they would kiss and make out, which eventually led to awesome sex. Minghao felt as if everything is once again falling back into place. 

However, days passed and another semester in college is looming. They both handled their freshman year like pros but with minimal conversations with one another.

Two days before they both headed back to university, Minghao decided to have the conversation they were both dreading to have. He held Vernon’s hand inside the four corners of his room. Without a word, he already knew what Minghao was going to say, he just didn’t want him to say it.

“I’m so sorry, Vernon,” Minghao said. “If there were any other way, If I could just make things better I would.”

“But we can at least try harder, right?” Vernon was unable to look straight into Minghao so instead, he looked at the carpet underneath his feet. 

“I love you so much, Vernon. But I just can’t be that person who holds you back from doing amazing things because you’re afraid you might hurt me.”

Vernon finally looks up to Minghao with eyes filled with so much tears he’s been trying so hard to hold back. “But, I’m alright with it. I’m totally fine. I love you, too. I don’t have to experience all those college shit as long as I have you I’ll be fine.”

“Oh, babe,” It’s the first time Minghao called Vernon by a pet name. He was always fond of hearing Vernon’s name passing through his lips, they both were, but this time he couldn’t bear to say it if it meant breaking him apart. “I know you will, and it’s because you’re nice. You have been nothing but kind to me ever since we met. Before you, I barely gave a shit about what I’m going to do with my day. It has always been just waking up, going to school, and then going home. You have given me so much to live for, and I love you for that. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. But these past months have been dreadful.” Minghao’s voice cracked and tears are now flooding his own eyes. “We barely communicated with each other, and a day can pass by without hearing a word from one another. It’s not just me, it’s also you, Vernon. We’ve been so complacent in our relationship that it no longer pushes us forward but holds us back. And I don’t want to hold you back. I love you so much and I trust you, but if we’re going to keep this relationship going even though it doesn’t make sense anymore, then what the hell is it for?”

Vernon couldn’t disagree because in between those days and nights he hasn’t heard back from Minghao - no text or call - he couldn’t help but fear that one day he’ll just receive a text from Minghao confessing that he’s cheated on him. It was among his greatest fears because he wouldn’t have known what he’d do. 

“You deserve the best,” Minghao took hold of Vernon’s hands and pressed it against his lips. “You need to get the best out of your life, and you won’t be able to do that if there’s a person on the other side of the country you have to think about. I don’t want you to feel guilty about living your life just because you didn’t live it with me.” 

“But, I love you so much,” Vernon was sobbing as these words escaped his mouth. He grabbed onto Minghao who in return pressed him closer into his chest. 

“You’re going to be okay, Vernon,” He says. “We both are.”

Vernon sat up straight and wiped the tears from his face. He has accepted the fate Minghao has decided onto them. “I love you, Minghao,” He says while gently caressing Minghao’s face. “Now more than ever.”

Minghao held on to Vernon’s. “I love you, too. Now more than ever.”

Minghao walks back into the living room. His friends were nowhere to be seen, and so was Vernon. He spots Mingyu still on the couch where he left him, scrolling through his phone.

“Where are they?” He asks Mingyu who stands up as soon as he saw Minghao.

“They went to the backyard,” Mingyu says. “You want to join them?”

“Um,” He’s afraid of walking around the house in fear that he might walk into Vernon, but he doesn’t have much of a choice. “You know what, I’m a bit tired. Do you want to go upstairs, instead? Let’s just cuddle.”

“Oh, I like the sound of that” Mingyu says with a cheeky smile forming on his lips. He pulls Minghao in for a kiss but after a few seconds pulls away. “But, I’m afraid I have to go, babe.”

“So soon?” Minghao asks. He’s disappointed but not surprised. He’s only been dating Mingyu since earlier this month, but they’ve been constantly seeing each other for the past two months. Mingyu got an early internship program which is helping boost his grades and credentials. They live in the same dorm room so they never run out of time to spend with one another. 

“I know, Minghao,” He says in an even more apologetic tone. “I want nothing more than to spend a night with you alone in your room. But this internship is fucking demanding. I need to get home and finish my report. I promise once I’m done I’ll drive back here and then finish _you_ off.”

“I’ll hold you against that promise,” Minghao replies. He kisses Mingyu again before letting him go. He watches as Mingyu walks out of the home in a rush but without blowing a kiss to Minghao first before closing the front door. He looks around the living room filled with so many people, some he remembers others he barely knows. He still doesn’t see Vernon.

It’s a bit of a relief Mingyu left the party early. It means Minghao won’t have to deal with the impending talk they might have with Vernon if he spots them getting cozy with each other. And, he’s not entirely sure he’s ready to take Mingyu back into his own room. He’s been struggling with getting rid of Vernon’s memories inside those four corners, and it might even drive him mad once he sees the ghost of Vernon haunting the room while he makes love to Mingyu. 

Minghao walks over to the bar and grabs a beer. He explores the kitchen and backyard for his friends, but a few minutes later he finds himself overwhelmed with all the noise and music. He drags his feet out of the house and into the front porch where he finally finds Vernon sitting on the swing.

“I’m sorry,” Minghao is fumbling and trying to remain composed. “I didn’t know you were here. I’ll go…”

“No,” Vernon immediately stops him and smiles. “It’s fine. Sit down.”

“Oh,” Minghao had nowhere else to go except his room, so he sits. “Are you sure?”

“Yes. Completely,” He gives Minghao another smile before going back to face the night sky. “You’ve been avoiding me have you.”

Minghao couldn’t say no because it’s true, and he wasn’t trying to be oblivious to the fact, so he had to be honest. “Yes.”

“Why?” Vernon asks.

“I don’t know,” He confirms to Vernon and himself because he really doesn’t know.

“Huh,” Vernon lets out a breath. “I’ve been trying to ignore you, too. But now I don’t see the point to it so I stopped and just sat down on this swing knowing full well you’ll eventually find your way here, too.”

Minghao takes a sip of his beer.

“So, you and Mingyu.” Minghao nearly chokes on the beer he’s drinking when he heard Vernon ask. 

“Um,” Minghao wipes the beer that spilled from his mouth. “Yes. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Why would I?” Vernon says. “He’s a nice guy. And very good-looking, too. You always had good taste, Minghao.” He gives out a friendly laugh and Minghao did as well.

“How about you?” Minghao asks. “Are you seeing anyone?”

“No. I’m single. And I’m kinda loving it. I get to focus more on class and stuff.”

“That’s great, Vernon. I’m glad you’re doing fine.”

“Thanks, Minghao. I’m glad you’re doing okay, too.”

“It’s getting cold maybe I should get--”

“No,” Vernon stops Minghao from getting up by grabbing his arm. He quickly lets go after he realized the close proximity and the touch of his skin weren't helping ease the tension. “Can you give me these next ten seconds at least?”

The music from inside the house stopped and all the loud noise came to a halt. It was replaced by the sound of people counting down.

 _Ten_.

“Let me hold your hand. Just this time. One last new year. ” Vernon asks.

 _Nine_.

Minghao’s eyes begin to water at the idea that this might just be their last new year countdown. 

_Eight_.

He subtly intertwines his fingers with Vernon’s and faces forward. Ignoring everything else; leaving reality behind.

 _Seven_.

In the next six seconds, they’re not Minghao and Vernon. They’re just two people who found each other on a lonely New Year’s Eve. They are merely two people who found each other three years ago and were inseparable ever since. 

_Six._

Minghao blinks the tears away from his eyes and lets it drop.

_Five._

They sit there quietly while the world stands still around them.

 _Four_.

If Minghao could freeze this moment he would. He would freeze all the moments they spent like this, counting down to the new year. They had three, and he can’t believe this is possibly their last one.

_Three._

Minghao begins to see people lighting up their fireworks.

_Two._

He holds on to his chest which he felt was about to blow. 

_One._

Fireworks filled the night sky, and Minghao stands up quickly. They’re back to reality, and he hates it, but he has to accept it. He walks to the front door but turns to look at Vernon one last time. Vernon gives him a friendly smile, expressing his gratitude for giving him what he needed. He holds his gaze longer than he ought to. He looks at the boy who introduced him to the feeling of love. He memorizes the details of his face - the way he laughs, smiles, and cries. He takes in everything that he can while hoping that one day he can live it all over again with him.

“Happy New Year, Minghao.”

“Happy New Year, Vernon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Before Midnights is my first finished fanfic, but that's considering that a lot of my works are ongoing chaptered fiction. I am an ult Jeongcheol and Meanie shipper, but I felt like this story idea better fits Vernon and Minghao, and I don't know why, but I think it worked. Thanks so much for reading it all the way through, and I really do hope you enjoyed it. I am quite proud of this one, but I know it's still lacking. I am still working on improving my writing and vocabulary to produce better work, so please let me know what you think of this by commenting or tweeting me @mingyunwoo. Thank you and have a good day!


End file.
